The Hunter (Supernatural Character)
The player character in Supernatural: The Game, based on the TV series of the same name. Appearance The Hunter is a player created character of either gender. Due to the lore of show Supernatural, the Hunter is 22 years old during the first game and 23 years old in Season Two. Personality In the first game, the Hunter is vengeful towards whatever killed his/her father though wouldn't break his/her promise to his/her mother not to search for the entity. When the Hunetr believes his/her mother to be dead, he/she decides he/she is no longer bound by this promise. In the second game, the Hunter no longer wants to kill Azazel for revenge for now is hunting him simply because he's an evil demon. The Hunter develops trusts after encountering a Meg possessed Sam Winchester but later overcomes them. He/she is also selfless, opting to commit suicide rather than let Azazel control him/her into opening the Gate of Hell and leaving Heaven to warn the Roadhouse Hunter about Lilith being Lucifer's final seal despite the fact it would get him/her locked out of Heaven. Supernatural: The Game The Hunter is one of the Special Children born in 1983. When the hunter's father, Eric, learned of the Special Children's role in brining about the Apocalypse, he attempted to kill the infant Hunter when Azazel was performing his ritual. As a result, Azazel killed Eric. The Hunter's mother, Lily, made the Hunter promise not to search for the thing that killed Eric. Unaware of her husband's actions, Lily made a deal with Azazel in 1995 to bring Eric back to life. However, after twelve years in Hell, Eric had become the demon Adarot, who still believed he could prevent the apocalypse by killing the Hunter. Lily fled with the Hunter but never told him/her that Adarot was his/her father. In 2005, Lily seemingly passed away. The Hunter decided that he/she is not no longer bound his/her promise and turned to John Winchester to become a Hunter. The Hunter and John worked on several cases. John realised the Hunter was one of the Special Children when he was able to banish a poltergeist without any training. Returning to the home John used to live in before his wife, Mary Winchester was killed, the Hunter and John encounter Azazel. Azazel admitted he killed both Mary and Eric. After John leaves to deal with a vampire case, the player learns that Lily is alive and that Adarot is his/her father. Adarot then sent Lily to kill as her ten years were up. The player teamed up with Missouri Moseley to lure Adarot into a Devil Trap. Adarot didn't fall for it but the Hunter was still able to kill him. Supernatural: Season Two After killing Adarot, the Hunter continues to hunt for Azazel. He/she now works with Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Jo Harvelle and Ash. The Hunter still keeps in contact with Missouri Moseley. The Hunter teamed up with Gordon Walker to confront a demon who tells Gordon about the Special Children. The Hunter learned that John Winchester is dead after making a deal with Azazel to save his son Dean Winchester. The Hunter encounters Gordon again who is convinced he needs to kill both the Hunter and Sam Winchester to prevent the Apocalypse. The Hunter teamed up with Sam Winchester but it turned out Sam was possessed by Meg, leading the Hunter to not be able to trust him. During a later team up with Sam and Dean, the Hunter learned to trust Sam. Eventually the Hunter ended up in a ghost town where he/she had to fight other Special Children, similar to Sam's situation which was happening at the same time. After emerging as the sole survivors, the Hunter was instructed by Azazel to fight Jake Talley, the only other surviving Special Child, who had killed Sam. The Hunter was able to defeat Talley but realised that if he killed him, Azazel would be able to make him do with bidding. Instead the Hunter killed himself. Arriving in Heaven, the Hunter learned that Dean has made a deal with a Crossroads demon to bring back Sam and that has killed Talley and Azazel but the Gate of Hell was still opened as Azazel planned. Supernatural: Season Three The Hunter is absent in this game. Instead the player controls the Roadhouse Hunter Supernatural: Season Four The Hunter appears as a ghost. When the Roadhouse Hunter is about to kill Lilith, the Hunter warns him that her death is Lucifer's final seal. Supernatural: Season Five After warning the Roadhouse Hunter about Lilith being Lucifer's final seal, the Hunter been has locked out of Heaven. He/she learns from seeing the future that the Roadhouse Hunter will need the Demon Hunter. Through his/her ability to view the past, he/she learns of the demon cure Max Thompson performed in 1958 and guides the Roadhouse Hunter into partly curing the Demon Hunter. He/she also learns that the demon Seram was one of Azazel's followers and performed some of the Special Children rituals for him, including the one performed on the Hunter and thus manipulated the visions. Notes * The Hunter is only playable in the first two games. Category:Ashadowskull's articles Category:Characters